


Cast Off

by CookiesAndFandoms



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bad Puns, Can Be Read As Romantic, Fluff, Gen, friends hanging out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29199597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CookiesAndFandoms/pseuds/CookiesAndFandoms
Summary: Atrocious knitting puns
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Cast Off

She landed gently on the rooftop but his ears flicked back anyway. Her voice was full of humor when she spoke, “I knew cats liked yarn balls but I didn’t realize you were this committed to the bit.” Her eyes inspected the pink ball in his lap with curiosity.

He grinned up at her, “I’ve got this friend who’s really into the whole textile thing. I thought I’d give it a shot.” He held up what could charitibly be called knitting ruefully, “It’s not going so great.” It was in fact going really far from great, but that was what practice was for. He scooched a little to the left and inclined his head, hoping she would take him up on his offer.

She did, sitting next to him as his heartbeat picked up ever so slightly. “I’ve got some experience with knitting myself, maybe next time we meet up I could bring some things and teach you as opposed to-” she trailed off and gave the mess of yarn a hard stare, “whatever you’ve been learning from.” YouTube actually, but he was pretty sure she’d scoff at him if he said that given her apparent familiarity with the craft.

He laughed, “That would be much appreciated. If I continue with  _ this _ ,” he poked at the rat’s nest in his lap for emphasis, “much longer I might just _purl_ myself into the void out of frustration.” He quirked an eyebrow at her, knowing she could tell even through the mask.

She narrowed her eyes, “Did you just say what I think you said?” She leaned in but through her facade of suspicion her eyes were sparkling. 

He loved her. “The _knitty gritty_ of it all has got me completely tangled up.”

“Chat,” her tone was meant to be admonishing but it was ruined by the mirth in her voice and the twitch of her lips.

“Sorry my lady, didn’t mean to _needle_ you,” he sassed, “I really thought that one would go _yarn-over_ your head!” He hadn’t, but the pun necessitated the small fib.

She grabbed the snarl of wool from him and yanked at the needles. His hands automatically reached for it back and she smirked and scooted away from him. “So you can’t knit but you’ve learned the terminology huh? Well you better _cast off_!” She reached out for him, red gloved hands just missing him as he scrambled away. He jumped up to avoid any future grabbing attempts, huffing a laugh. She giggled, eyes dancing. He quickly grabbed for his baton and was away across the skies of Paris; his partner close behind him. He heard her laugh and couldn’t have stopped the smile forming on his face if he had wanted to. Having pole vaulted what he thought was a reasonable distance away he turned around and stuck out his tongue at her. Then he had to stop thinking because a magical yo-yo had just come very close to grabbing him and wait where did she- 

Oof.


End file.
